


Addressing The Flaws In My Code

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: Hikaru sometimes felt pathetic but someone unexpectedly came to save him.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 1





	Addressing The Flaws In My Code

Hikaru only stares out into the night his expression was tainted with a dark glow. His thoughts of his dead brother and father still pledged his sanity. As much as he hated to acknowledge the fact that his brother was deceased; he had no choice but too. But sometimes, days like this he wished that his brother was here with him.

The brunette heard faint whimpering coming from the trees he was nearing too as his mind began to wonder who it was that could be making such a noise. Kidou might as just ignore the whimpering sound but he knew better than that. For all, he knew it could be someone (or even one of his teammates) in pain and; Kidou couldn't bear the thought of one of his teammates in injury. Kidou took a few steps forward into the woods. He circumspectly took a few steps forward while also being mindful of the leaves and branches that littered the grass and dirt. He didn’t want to alarm whoever was murmuring. The wimpers only grew the more he walked in the forest until Kidou took note of the final location that belongs to sobs. Kidou swiftly hid behind a large tree near him and gazed out into the open area. 

Ichihoshi Hikaru. 


End file.
